legendmarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Marr Wiki
Welcome to the Legend of Marr Wiki Wiki for my current Pathfinder campaign. I plan to keep this updated and I hope those of you who are involved will help. I am okay if some of you party members want to add your own content to the happenings area. History In Sayrei c. 803 A.C(after collapse) the Deva Region faces the resurgence of the same Onyxian Plague that surfaced in 798 A.C and threatened to cause another collapse. Thankfully the disaster was averted thanks to the quick thinking of the government of Nir. In an act of selflessness the entire city was quarantined and subsequently burned to the ground inhabitants and all. Happenings Our brave travelers have set off in search of a cure for the Onyxian plague to stop the plague before it claims another city. While on thier journey they have encountered many a foe. Most notably a strange group of Gnolls that are identifed by the vibrant colorful armor they wear. There is also the strange Matos, a skeleton that seems to possess the ability to devour and regurgitate anything, inculding but not limited to living creatures such as human babies, gold pieces, armor, weapons, and gems. But just as the group thought they had completed thier quest another issue reared it's head. The ocean between Kich and Fich seems to have frozen over. Whether this includes all oceans is yet to be seen but this phenomenom will need to be inspected and resolved soon, less lives be lost and trade slows to a trickle and the fishing industry of affected costal towns crashes. It was here that Warmage Damrock the Pimpin, signed away his soul by accident to Matos the Conqueror. After arrvining back at Fich, our heros recently delivered the cure for the Onyxian plague to the friendly alchemist that promised to mass produce it. Our party decided to search for a way to unfreeze after hearing of a wizard known locally as the white wizard. They came upon the wizard in a large cave system nestled in the Thrall mountains outside of Pell. The wizard seemed to be a deity to a small group of Gnolls and an employer of human children as slaves. He spoke of an annoying red dragon that lved in the mountains but due to the warmage Damrock's quickly shortening lifespan the party decided to seek a remedy for his condition. After traveling back to the recently conquererd and renamed Matosia, the party traveled through the South and North Pass to reach Marr's Pass, an underground city full of all manner of creatures both intra and extra-plannar. After dwelling in Marr's Pass for a time and clearing Damrock of his several binding contracts, the group moved on to explore the Thrall mountains. At the top of one mountian they found a Red Wyvern that had been mistaken for a dragon. After a brief conversation they left the Wyvern and sought out a way to unfreeze the ocean. After a brief inquiry with the Fich consortium of mages the group decided to set out for Volungard, the Dwarven City of Hammers. The party made their way accross the frozen ocean to Volungard. After passing through a small human settlement they arrived in Dwarfenburg. In Dwarfenburg, Damrock the Warmage parted ways with the group and was promptly replaced by Damrock the Fighter. After standing in front of a local tavern for several hours they trekked into the mountains to investigate rumors of a gold dragon. After a short trip up the mountains they did indeed find a gold dragon. The dragon agreed to help the party and as the dragon began to fly off he was grounded by losing a wing to the slice of a sword. The sword belonged to an imposing figure with the appearance of Matos. The party challenged the figure to a rock off which became an epic match of life metal vs death metal. The party was able to tire out the figure who prepared to make an escape. It was then that Damrock angered the figure who then swore to kill every dragon on the plane in addition to his plan to keep the ocean frozen as to rid the world of all magic. The party later met with the real Matos who explained the situtation to the party and filled them in on some histroy of the figure known only as the Apprentice of Marr. Thus with renewed vigor, the party set out to stop the death of the Tree of Mana. While fighting a grizzeled girzzly bear Divayth the sorceror interferred with the natural flow of time in an attempt to save Damrock Irondread's life. Though successful in saving Damrock's life this heroic action was not without repercussion. The interference with time caused a permanat change in Divayth. Opesha and "Cleric" were also transloacted to the scene of the battle. Furthermore, the bear became a spider bear and after subduing it, the party made thier way through the cave to find a small town. While there they inlisted the aid of Opesha, the Extraplanar Courtesan to reach the Tree of Mana. While there they were faced with the descsion to ally themselves with the Dark Appritence , Sasoga or with Marr. The party chose to destroy the tree of Mana and usher in a new Age of Magic. Important people A quick guide to who is who in Sayrei *Miris **Head Priest of the temple of Marr in Fich. Appears to be in this late 20's despite being a head priest. *That cave dweller **Gave the party the cure *The alchemist **Helping with mass producing the cure *Garrus **Sailor willing to take party accross the sea. Seems to be a slaver. *The White Wizard **Child-abusing wizard who lives in the Thrall Mountains with several Gnolls. *The Apprentice of Marr **Mysterious being who is said to have trained under Marr and attempting to ursup Marr's attainment of godhood. Seems to have a distate for dragons or is hot headed to say the least. *Philoso-Gnoll **Strange Mute Gnoll who can write in Common. An excellent writer and philospher of sorts. Marr Matos Divayth Caellegh Regions Deva Region Sar Region Latest activity Category:Browse